


Princess Bride

by A_wandering_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: As you wish, Farm boy Bucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve, Princess Bride AU, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, pirate bucky!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_girl/pseuds/A_wandering_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A book?”  Looking up, not amused.  </p>
<p>	“Hey, now!  This isn’t just any old book here.  This was a book that grandfather used to read to me when I got sick.  Now that you’re sick, I want to read it to you.  Come on, I know you’ll like it.”</p>
<p>	“Ok, I guess I have something to put me to sleep if it’s too boring.” </p>
<p>	“Oh how your compassion, just seem to amaze me.”  He said flatly.  Thor grabbed the chair by the bed and pulled up to Loki.  </p>
<p>	“What’s it called?”</p>
<p>	“This Princess Bride!”  He smiled at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So something in me has come up with the conclusion that, I don't think there is enough Captain America fics, where the other's are the heroes for him. Let's give hero Steve a break and let someone come to his rescue! I just love Steve, he's just so lovable when he was skinny Steve. I do hope you like these stories, if not, find another one then! ^_^ Now if you like, do leave a comment or kudos, they do inspired me to write more!

A young boy, playing on his PlayStation, sick in bed. His mother walking in with a smile and small bowl of chicken noodle. “How are you feeling? Any better?” She when to check his forehead, “Still a little warm” The young boy just looking up at his mother. “Well I have some news, Thor has come to visit.”

“No mom, tell him I’m sick” the young boy whined.

“Well, Loki, that’s why he’s here. Because you’re sick and you will be nice. You love your brother” she smiled

“I do, but he gives me those bear hugs and messes up my hair” he pouted to his mother.

“Well maybe he won’t do it this time”

She smiled as Thor boomed into the room. “My little brother, how are thee?” Coming up to his brother and giving him a hug, the messing up the boy’s hair. While this all happen, he glared at his mom, as to say, SEE! 

She laughed at her son’s face, “I’m going to do some cleaning, while you boys talk. Be good now” she left, leaving the two boys alone. 

“Loki, how are you? I’ve come with a present!” Thor looked through his bag and pulled out a wrapped present for him. Loki all too happy, well that was until he opened it. 

“A book?” Looking up, not amused. 

“Hey, now! This isn’t just any old book here. This was a book that grandfather used to read to me when I got sick. Now that you’re sick, I want to read it to you. Come on, I know you’ll like it.”

“Ok, I guess I have something to put me to sleep if it’s too boring.”

“Oh how your compassion, just seem to amaze me.” He said flatly. Thor grabbed the chair by the bed and pulled up to Loki. 

“What’s it called?”

“This Princess Bride!” He smiled at his brother.

“It sounds like a girl’s book…. Did you get me a girl’s book to read?” Loki asked, showing him an annoyed face. 

“Oh it’s something you’ll love! It’s got murder, pirates, revenge, and sword fighting and true love.”

“I guess you could read it” he lean back on his bed, prepared to fall asleep.

Thor opened the book and began reading, “Once upon a time, there was a young farm boy whose name was Bucky. He had worked for a small family. Steve was the family’s only child and he loved to pester Bucky.”

“Farm boy! I would like you to brush the horses in the stable. I would like to have my horse ready for riding in the afternoon.” Steve bossed the young boy. 

“The only words Bucky ever said to Steve was.” As Thor read on.

“As you wish” he walked off the stables.

“When Steve turned away, he realized that every time he said as you wish, what he really meant was, I love you”

Steve was in the home as the Bucky came in dropping sac of potatoes inside for the family. He turned to walk away that was until Steve shouted, “Farm boy! Fetch me that pot hanging there!” Bucky turned and looked at him, dark eyes staring into his. “please.” He asked.  
Bucky reached up grabbing the pot that was hanging, pulling it down for Steve. He whispered, “As you wish” Then that the moment, Steve kissed him.

“WAIT! Thor! What’s with the kissing! Is this a kissing a book?!” Looked up at his brother. “You got a kissing book” 

“You know one day you won’t mind kissing.” Thor laughed at his brother. “Ok let’s continue shalt we?” 

“Bucky and Steve didn’t have money for a wedding, so Bucky made plans to sail out and earn money. They clutched onto one another, Steve with tears blurry his eyes.” 

“I fear I may never see you again” Steve holding him, not wanting to let go. 

“Don’t let doubts get the best of you Steve. I will return, I make that promise to you” With that Bucky left, leaving Steve at the farm.

“Bucky didn’t make it two his journey as his ship had been attacked by pirates. News came, that Bucky’s ship was attack by the Dread Pirates Roberts and whoever was attacked by him, never lived to speak of it.” 

“Murdered by pirates sounds awesome!” 

Steve sat in his chair looking out into something with red, wet eyes, the only words he said, “I’ll never love again”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
